<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dandelion And The Wolf by recklesslybad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953755">Dandelion And The Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslybad/pseuds/recklesslybad'>recklesslybad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher future and lives After [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, BAMF Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, BAMF dara, BAMF everyone, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii and Yennefer z Vengerbergu are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Good With Children, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Feral Bastard, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Powerful Jaskier, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sharing a Bed, THIS IS UNEDITED SO DONT @ ME PLEASE, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, dara is adorable, geralt found ciri earlier, jaskier has a surprise child, this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslybad/pseuds/recklesslybad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wild hunt is getting closer </p><p>They want “her”</p><p>They need “her” for him</p><p>But it’s not “her” they need </p><p>It’s him</p><p> </p><p>Or The wild hunt tracks a powerful source for they’re king emyhr but its not who they expect to be that source.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Dara &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dara &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher future and lives After [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First year jaskier is a new born </p><p>Second year dated he is five</p><p>Third year dated he is 15</p><p>Fourth year dated he is 18</p><p>Emma is his mother who “raised” him/ his fathers wife by arrangement</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You children of gods... And heed my tale of time's beginning. All was dark. There was no sand, there was no sea. No earth nor sky, no grass nor wind. 'Til fire met ice in the gaping void. And from this scream came the giant Ymir, first of all beings... Proud Ymir, cruelly killed. Yet from whose bones and blood and brains the world was made... ...The world you walk and war upon…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1229 </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ma’am if we do nothing the child will not survive we cannot force her to hold on any longer we would risk her and the child's lives”. The woman in the elegant dress turns around a scowl on her face. “Then proceed with the process and let us pray to melitite her fortunes are in our favor”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The house maids flurry around the room, a woman lays on the bed sweating and screaming in pain, a woman sits in front of her and lifts up her nightgown, her 9 month stomach bunching up her shirt, the maid shushes her and bends her legs back. “Just a few more pushes ma’am and you will hold your sweet child”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman screams as she pushes, the maids wipe away the sweat and tears from her body and grabs her hands in a comforting manner.” Perfect ma’am one more big push”. “She screams in agony and pushes wanting this to be done with soon after a loud cry fills the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The maid cradles the baby and wraps him in a small blanket and stands up walking to the women who watched from the sidelines. “Your husband's child ma’am it’s a boy”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman cradles the baby and the woman in the dress looks at him before nodding. “A boy... My husband will be proud of this predicament, clean the child, dress him and make him presentable for my husband. He should be here in a few hours. He will be saddened to see that he missed the birth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman bypasses the maiden and is about to step out of the room when a young maiden appears before her stopping her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What should we do with the women ma’am? She’s losing blood at an alarming rate”. The woman turns around and gazes at the bed. “She has no more use for me you can either save her for christian sake or allow her to die makes no difference to me” she walks out closing the door gently her heels clicking on the marble floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The maid who holds the baby gently in her arms gently lays him in the cradle next to the window she opens it so a calm wind of the night blows in the room to remove the stench of blood and tears she peers up and gasp gently at the moon the moon that once was white now blue and shining down the baby the cries stops as the moon lights shine a pure blue light on the crib. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“"the sun will turn into darkness, and the moon into blood, before the great and terrible day of the Lord comes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> The woman says slowly, before turning her weak body to where her son's cradle lays. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my son, how powerful you will be. I only pray that...you use it for good, not evil...I love you Julian momma will look after you. We may not be in the land of the living but we will watch you grow and when you need us we will always be there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The women in the room scurry to stop the bleeding but its too late the women stops breathing the maids stand in silence before the babbling of a child snaps them out out of a trance the head nurse shakes her head closes the window blocking the moon from the baby making him tear out and whine she shushes him and starts cleaning him and dressing him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Duke Christian will be back soon early morning he will be devastated to see her like this let us clean her up and dress her beautifully for the parting Nessie take the linins to the Disposal and then get the nicest dress from her room and dress her I’ll wash and bathe Julian.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Julian? Mr and Mrs. Pankratz has not decided a name.” The head maid gently picks the boy who is sleeping so soundly and heads to the door and opens it.” The mother has chosen a name before passing; we shall honor that name she has chosen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The maids want to argue but the head maid has already closed the door behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1234 </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Master Julian, your father is requesting you in the study room for your classes” the young boy sits in the garden collecting dandelion’s dirt caked in his pants and hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my lord julian your mother would be so angry if she sees you so messy come I’ll send a maiden to inform your father put those flowers down and let's get you cleaned up.” The woman tries to remove the flowers from the young boy who moves as she tries to grab them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop, they're mine. I picked them for my father”. Julian whines moving away from the growing annoyed maid. “You know your mother doesn’t like flowers and dirt in the manor”. Julian sighs and gives the flowers to the maid and she sighs and looks into his blue eyes and gives him one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sure duchess will not mind one flower you give to your father but you must take a bath my lord and that is final okay?.” The young boy smiles brightly and gently  Caresses the older womens cheek warmth and energy she hasn't felt since she was a young maiden returns to her, her wrinkled face unfurled from almost 30 years of stress. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you merida”. The boy gets up and gently holds the dandelion before rushing to the manor to give the flower to his father in the study room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young boy stops by a door looming with his father’s signature and he twists the door open, distracting his father from the papers he was signing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Julian, you're a mess, your mother will have nothing short of a heart attack if she sees you in such a state.” . The young boy runs over to his father to show him the fragile flower ignoring his fathers comments.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look father, I picked your favorite flower. I picked more but Merida said mother wouldn’t allow so many flowers in the manor.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy crawled on his fathers lap. “It’s beautiful and bright just like your mother ” . He flips the flower over and plucks the stem from the flower and throws it away and puts the flower head in his book as a bookmark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There now the dandelion is with me everyday''. Julian smiles and hops off his fathers lap as Merida walks in and bows to father before addressing the young messy boy as the young boy starts walking to the maid his father stops him and hugs him tightly and whispers in the young boy ear low enough the maid doesn’t hear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My son listen closely..In a special way you're just like a dandelion, bright, colorful and special”. The young boy cocks his head confused. “How am I special father?”. The father smiles gently at his son. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One day you will find out soon dandelion. You may not see it now but you hold the world in your hands your mother she saw it and now I see it”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother..?”. He hesitates with a pain in his eyes before he smiles at his son. “Yes your mother she was: she is special”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the young boy can reply the maid speak up</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Grace, Lord Julian it is time for your bath before lunch”. The man nods and pats his son's shoulder , shoo-ing him away before turning back to his work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1244</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn melitite julian, can you not be so loud I cannot concentrate with all your useless rackets as i am trying to help my son.” The boy's mother sneers annoyed, snatching the lute away from the boy where they reside in the living area.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry mother I didn’t mean to disturb you so much. I can change rooms and go to the gardens”. Julian offers standing up and looking kindly at his mother. “I do not care where you go, just remove yourself from my sight, you're distracting Draco from his work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He isn’t bothering me mother, it's calming to hear the gentle strum of music as I work.” The blonde boy smiles at his older brother much to their mother’s annoyance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you do not get your work done before your father arrives he will be furious so both of you stop dwindling, julian go play your useless music in the garden do not come back in my sight until dinner”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She gives him his lute and goes back to the lounge besides Draco to resume helping him with his school work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The taller boy rushes to the back exit to go to the garden lute in hand passing maids and male servants and butlers who look worried about the young 15 year old who looks as if he’s holding back tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He makes it to the garden area and he groans at the frustrating tears that threaten to spill from his light blue eyes he sits in the grass next to the dandelions and a wave of calmness washes over the boy he picks up his lute strumming new cords as if the dandelion’s gave him courage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After hours pass the boy stays in the garden composing songs the most comfortable he’s been in a while, Julian jumps as footsteps stop behind him.” Come on julian it's dinner time you’ve been out here for hours.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christian Julian's father squatted down and pats his shoulder surprising the boy. “Father when did you come home?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Almost two hours ago i came home early because i had another migraine worse than the last”. Julian tch and stands up picking up his lute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Our home doctor  father is here so why not get these headaches checked? I just want you to be healthy.” Julian presses his hand to his fathers head and a soft blue emits from his touch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See? I always told you that you were a special boy my son we have nothing to worry about” .Julian moves back and shakes his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “ No father, they will burn me. I'm a witch, a curse of the devil I’ve been trying to keep this hiding but know your gonna make them-”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His father grips his shoulders tightly shaking him. “ You are not, you are the son of Eris the goddess of chaos and destruction but do not think that is bad you have good you can do good you healed me, you helped your mother and you’re brother they just never realized and I will never allow anyone to hurt you! .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Impossible when we ride into town I see the people on sticks burned within an inch of life a man was still breathing shallow when he was placed upon that damned ledge and tied they’re to die!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The flowers and soil wither and decay small blue flames igniting them. “ calm Dandelion calm down look do you see what happened to the flowers! How they react to your emotions, your mother she’s always has had a horrible temper.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy shoved away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop telling me about a woman I do not know and stop claiming she is my mother.” The father sighs and nods before gently moving his son to a bench.“ I shall explain I promise to sit down on the bench.” The short distance to the bench was tense and awkward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“15 years ago I travelled for a long time for months on end without your mother...without Emma...I met someone in a meeting with a baron this man was disgusting and so we’re the men and women seated at that table but she was different he beautiful blue eyes they were something different special”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The father stops blushing and gazes at the dandelions that were unburnt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>..”She was my dandelion in the sea of flowers...I talked to her and it went amazing she gave me feelings Emma could not give me in 5 years 2 months she gave me the greatest gift and told me she was expecting but I was due to marry in a mere 5months so in the heat of the argument we said the truth and thing we didn’t mean..me in an arranged married and her...a goddess”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The way she showed me is when she almost flung me to the ceiling in an fit of rage… but I didn’t care for any of that i just wanted you and her.. we never separated I would not allow it but the courts needed me to much to strip me of my title so they allowed it but you would not be the duke of land because you are an bastard child...that title goes to draco but I doubt he will accept if he doesn’t know why you are not allowed to obtain it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But soon Eris' power drained and she was sick...I was worried the birth would go wrong. We stayed by each other’s side everyday and often thought about running away. I was wealthy enough to have built us a home on the beach… I did it’s beautifully crafted..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“but she never got to it because it was built to completion the power drained from her and I wasn’t there to see you birthed I went to town to get supplies and I lost track of time...when I was arrived you were dressed and awoke the next morning and Eris passed away but see they don’t truly die gods and goddess they go to were gods and goddess live...Asgard she adored that place it was home she wanted to take you there…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boys silently nodded along.” And mother never knew.” The father shakes his head.” No she never cared enough she wanted an heir of her own to cherish. I love you both you and Draco. I would give up everything for you both no matter who your mothers are and do not believe otherwise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I still have a question-“. He cuts the boy off and pats his shoulder.”No..No Not tonight we have dinner waiting and your mother will be fuming with anger. The boy doesn’t move from the bench anger, sadness and disbelief clouding his light blue eyes“ I do not believe I can continue to address her as a mother knowing this.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ yes I understand but that is a discussion we shall have in the future not today.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1247</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you want to do this Julian?”. Draco asks me after helping me stock up on food and coins. “You and father are worrying warts. I will be fine. I memorized all the protection charms and defense spells.” Julian says showing his brother his spell book. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And never fret you and father will always find me just never lose the ring and we will always be connected”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is father not coming to see me off?”. Julian asks, fiddling with the ring on his finger, Draco shakes his head no with an annoyed sigh. “Mother is furious that you’re leaving, she says you will bring shame if you represent us poorly to civilization and kings and queens she request you take keaya”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keaya will be just as a irresponsible”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keaya is Emma’s brother's son who is living with us since his mother and father decided to take a year break to the oceanside to rekindle they’re flickering love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother doesn’t see keaya as that because he’s the definition of a manly man respected, respectful, smart and handsome every time it's ‘draco did you see what keaya accomplished in just a short period of time if you stopped playing with the bastard child you’d be just as accomplished as keaya”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco says annoyed Julian laughs out and hugs his brother and patted his head ignoring the bastard child part as he is used  to the verbal abuse of emma. “As much as i love your ramblings i must get going brother i have to go before sun down to the tavern.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco nods and hugs back before pulling away.” Alright you must go before mother drags you back to the manor by your ears”. Julian nods before hopping on to his black and white horse named Nobu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on girl we have to go no needless worries we shall return home one day.” Julian turns Nobu around and slowly gallops down the path to the gate Julian turns back and looks towards his father's work study and sees his father and Emma gazing at him from the window just as the gate closes</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Too Find The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I decided im not editing this until the whole book is finish cause im lazy but i will try to like speed this up and jaskier might meet his child surprise in the near future...maybe!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>-3 weeks later-</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack! ack! Ah! Oh Fuck off im so glad i can just bring you all together like this!”. I yell sarcastically and turn to put my lute in my back so it doesn’t get damaged by one of these talented deaf people with food shaped weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So rude why I have never been more insulted”. I ramble as I stuff my possessions in my satchel making sure my spellbook is still in place, thankfully it is before getting on my knees and dusting the bread off before shoving them in my pockets unashamedly. I glance around the room and catch sight of a man brooding in the corner.</span>
</p><p><br/>

</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as if he wanted to drink alone. Heh Funny.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I stand and dust my pants off before walking to the man grabbing a tankard of ale much to the bar maiden's displeasure. I ignore her and walk to the man with now very noticeable swords on his back before plopping down before the man my ale in my hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you just sit in the corner and brood”. I say sipping some ale before force swallowing the sour tasting ale and moving the tankard to the side. 

“I'm here to drink alone”. I shrug and ignore that remark.

 “Good, yeah good no one else hesitated to comment on the quality of my performance, except for you. Come on. You don’t wanna keep a man with bread in his pants waiting, you must have some review for me. Three words or less.” I lean forward excited and eager to hear this gruffs man's response to my song.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a tense and silence moment the man complies rather unwantedly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don't exist.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What doesn't exist?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The creatures in your song”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know that?. Wait..Oh fun. White hair, big old loner, two very very scary-looking swords. I know who you are.”

 the man starts looking more and more annoyed as he gets up and swiftly moves to the exit. I smile joyfully and get up to follow. “You’re the witcher, Geralt of rivia!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to walk away and laughs quietly. “Called it!”. I quickly follow the man and see he’s half-way down the path i groan. I start running down the bridge mindful that I don't topple off the loose bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt wait up-“. As I make it down the bridge a man with curly hair stops me and geralt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh master witcher! I have A-a request please”. The man says holding up his hands in a pleading manner in front of geralt sweating dripping off his head as the heat in posada. “The devil has been stealing my crops and drying out my soil no leaving it dry and bare I cannot feed my family on nothing so I beg you to slay the devil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunts. “No such things as devils”. The man sighs and pulls out a hefty bag of coins. “Please, I beg you!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll take it, good man and your crops will grow again feeding your family”. I grab the coin and stuff it in geralt hand and he just grunts before he continues to walk a house appearing right beside him i smile at the man and follow geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reading between the lines, and the grunts, chum, i’d say you have got a bit of a...an image problem. Were I to join you on this...feat to defeat the devil of posada, I could relieve you of that title.!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunts again, annoyed before jumping on his horse in an attempt to speed up but i just walk faster catching up to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the north would be too busy singing the tales of...Geralt of Rivia the- the white wolf or- or something”. For the first time geralt looked down at me before glancing away when I caught his eye. “Butcher is right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm silent for a moment before shrugging it off. “Do you mind if i hop up? I’m not wearing the right footwear for this kind of intense travel and i'm rather tired if i do say so myself”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hover my hands above the back of the horse. “Do not touch roach bard”</span>
</p><p>“Heard you loud and clear im just gonna walk until i drop from heat</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hops off roach and ties her to a rather flaky tree after a few shockingly quiet minutes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the elves called this Dol Blathanna before bequeathing this place to the humans and retreating to their golden palaces in the mountains which is rather foolish because who would build palaces in the mountains? The air must feel stale and old”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolls his shoulders to stretch. Witcher’s are weird but fascinating. “There i go again...just delivering expositions...i thought witches had two swords i see one...you know one for monsters and others for humans”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I expected another grunt and sigh shocked I got an answer. “Im fighting a devil not a man”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod, not understanding but I follow him since he disappeared behind bushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt...Geralt?! Wh- where are you going?...Geralt, don't leave me…Hello?...wait what are we looking for again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blessed silence”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear grasshoppers chirping some offended on my behalf at the rude witcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t really go in for that whole silence thing. Have you ever hunted a devil before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks slowly looking around rocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devils don’t exist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right...sure obviously i knew that...then,uh...then what are we doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes there’s monsters. Sometimes there’s money but rarely both”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear something being thrown and look up just as geralt moves the rock coming right at me but just last second I move the rock inches from my face and it hits the rock behind me the faint blue that captured the rock disappears just as it hits its unintentional target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt looks at me Suspicious from crouching behind the giant rock. Shit i need a distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally Act Two begins!...what was that? It looks like a baby cannonball…oh my gosh...geralt it’s a devil...i have to see this magical, this beautiful creature”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear a second whirring sound mesmerized by the features of the devil. I don’t notice the second little cannonball before I pass out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt Pov</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blessed silence…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watch as the annoying bard falls to the ground passed out by the little smoothed out rock i turn around and move out from the bush seeing movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man smaller than me ran towards me body bent, before I knew it my back was against the ground and rocks. I get up quickly the man backs up readying to pounce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talk”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man runs towards me again but I'm faster. I grab him by his horns and fling him into the pile of rocks he grunts as he lands on the rock pile he turns around just as I pin him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I talk!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you? Your mother fuck a goat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yells again and tries to move from under me making me pin him down harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Torque the Sylvan, a rare and intelligent creature!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re a dick. With balls”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Balls I got from humans, who left our food filled with iron meant to poison me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts his hand up and rips out my hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did your mother fuck a snowman?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your smart but you can’t stay here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I punched him hard enough to make him pass out. I groaned and got off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is our home and we will be staying here”. A new voice says behind me before I turn around something hard strikes my head and I'm on the ground.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later Jaskier </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>i wake up with a pounding headache seeing elves the kind my father taught me about when i was younger creatures were also so fascinating to me especially the language

</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suilad uh I’m uh believe cin gar- mistakeenlui captured ammen mín are hi na dág a devil”. The elves look towards the sleeping witcher and back at me shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Translation: “Hello uh i uh believe you have mistakenly captured us we are here to slay a devil)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cin ped- sindarin?”. A woman says holding my lute in her hand like a toy I glance at it and at her suddenly nervous if i say the wrong words my precious lute will be shattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I learned Sindarin when i was very young but haven’t used it since then i can just hope it doesn’t come out making me sound like a drunk old fool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(You speak sindarin)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“siniath but yes but back na i topic -o bor tur- cin let ammen gleen? Hi na- all a mistake”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Translation: yes but back to the topic of hand can you let us go? This is all a mistake)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A mistake-“.

 Before she can reply, Geralt wakes up grunting and moving like a pig trapped in a box after a while and he stops stirring. I whisper and hum.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the part where we escape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No bard this is the part where they kill us”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lady she’s quite nice- oh my did she kick you in the face?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder sneers and kicks geralt in the face. She scared me one second she was calm the next second, kicking people in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt says displeased i look to the table and see a new man now holding my lute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, thats my lute. Give it back!...Quick geralt do your- your witchering-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up bard”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Geralt yells rudely to me</p><p>
  <span>The elven woman kicks Geralt or punches him but i hear an impact landing and the elven women yelling at geralt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cin hollen or!-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Translation: You shut up!”)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha she’s told you to shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The once nice elven later turns to me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans Shut up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes annoyed with this once nice women who is rather mean so suddenly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah okay got it thanks”. She grunts before walking to me ignoring geralt boarish grunts and curses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna die right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt chimes pausing his grunts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As opposed to later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kicks me square in the chest as the other man plucks my lutest strings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave off He’s just a bard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women turns her attention to geralt and punches him each time she hits him the man plucks a string of my lute</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The elven lady somehow gets angrier and kicks me repeatedly. I close my eyes trying to keep my emotions in check. She stops the cave suddenly going dark and the wind howling the witcher and the elves look out to the cave and I curse silently trying to get my feelings back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow that’s strange…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I try to make the clouds go away thinking about how my father taught me I count imaginary dandelions and calm down the weather returning to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the weather is back to normal my lute is broken in half and destroyed. It takes everything in me not to destroy this cave and bury them under the rock rubble. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>you hide in your golden palaces you beat a bound man, too scared to even look him in the eye!...Such cowardice I hate people like you! My father always told me to never expect a coward to own up to their shit they don’t have the courage” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs and glares at me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like my palace? Hmm? Does it live up to the tales humans tell bard?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves me to go to geralt and i hear another impact before she’s on the ground her nose bleeding i laugh but then she starts coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt what’s wrong with her”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two new figures appear to help the lady up one man giving her water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s sick”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man says with long hair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh she wasn’t sick when she was kicking me and geralt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and who is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man with horns, a goat it looks like helps her on the other side he answers my question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is filavandrel, king of the elves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not by choice im not”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt for them so i stole for them”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tsk confused even more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? They chose to leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long haired man scoffs and glares at me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would we leave our home? To starve and be prey to humans and beasts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goat man I assume starts speaking to the elven girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toruviel no one was supposed to get hurt”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women toruviel scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's two humans in the ground? Humans are disgusting creatures, who don't deserve the richest we give!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let this human go he has nothing to do with your hatred”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long haired man filavandrel or something stands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why so posada can attack us?Witcher’s are indeed sad mutated creatures we will kill you both”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt looks up it and I feel his head knocks against mine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you must understand that it won’t be long before you follow me in death and we walk to ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>filavandrel scoffs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because they pushed us from viable soil even chaos is polluted synthetically enhanced to make weak and disgusting humans powerful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaos is never gonna change but you have people to fight for tell the humans your worth more than what you think”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king scoffs by the sound</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have someone you wish to fight for witcher? Why you are giving me this useless advice”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do my daughter”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I perk up at the mention of a child i always thought Witcher’s were infertile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Witcher’s are infertile”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king says he must look confused just as I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The point is you have people to fight for so don’t let envy ruin the most precious things around I’ve hurt people like that and in still working to fix that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm shocked not only because this is the longest in a few hours I’ve known geralt and the longest I’ve heard geralt speak its that he seems generous and...uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king goes quiet, the silence is uncomfortable and I desperately wish i was facing them and not a dirty wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seem to have indeed acted rash and thought nothing of the family…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seems like eternity the king finally releases us and brings me a new lute after one of the mean elves broke my lute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this was an abrupt ending if I do say one second we’re tied against our will the next second we’re getting gifts. I do say geralt it was a nice change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We leave the rather dusty camp elves snarl at us wishing our blood was washing the sand and painting the rocks. I don’t know how long we were walking but a clever tune rings in my heart and head as we walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt...what rhymes with “valley”... “alley”....”tally”...”rally”....you know if you give me a suggestion I’ll be silent”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence Geralt mumbled out something a regular human wouldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plenty”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...that doesn’t rhyme but “O' Valley of Plenty” Oh geralt that works perfectly this will be the song that changes all the views on you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubt it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have faith in your best friend geralt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my friend”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush hush and listen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pluck my new strings of my lute experimentally and it plays better than my old lute. I have had my old lute since I was 15 years old and it was worn out. It was a gift from Emma, the only gift she ever gave me and it wasn’t important to me but i was grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a humble bard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graced a ride along</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Geralt of Rivia</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along came this song</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From when the White Wolf fought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silver-tongued devil</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His army of elves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his hooves did they revel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to respect”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrug and turn back around smiling remembering my father’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Respect...doesn’t make history geralt”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came after me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With masterful deceit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Broke down my lute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they kicked in my teeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the devil's horns</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minced our tender meat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so cried the Witcher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't be bleat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' Valley of Plenty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' Valley of Plenty, oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' Valley of Plenty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the edge of the world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fight the mighty horde</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That bashes and breaks you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And brings you to mourn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrust every elf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far back on the shelf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>High up on the mountain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From whence it came</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped out your pest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Got kicked in his chest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's a friend of humanity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So give him the rest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's my epic tale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our champion prevailed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated the villain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now pour him some ale</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' Valley of Plenty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' Valley of Plenty, oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A friend of humanity</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' Valley of Plenty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' Valley of Plenty, oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A friend of humanity</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' Valley of Plenty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' Valley of Plenty, a-oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A friend of humanity</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Genie’s/Djinn’s Are Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fall of cintra happened earlier ciri is 11 when cintra fell and she is 12 now yennefer and geralt meet in a way i'm still thinking about but will continue that later in the book since and jaskier is now 19...did he celebrate his birthday yes he did with a nice dark skinned lady and gentlemen and some Ale that didn’t taste like piss</p><p> </p><p>I realize i have the attention span of a small child</p><p> </p><p>Next chapter </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier meets yennefer in less than pleasant ways and is terrified of her before he realizes he doesn’t have to be but jaskier had always been a damn god actor and liar</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOT EDITED BC SCHOOL IS STREESFUL 😥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>6 months later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt...Geralt...it's so hot and humid my hair is messing up when are we stopping at an inn for proper food and rest and I’ll also need new walking shoes since these have holes on the bottom”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up from feeding roach some carrots, after months she finally let feed her. It took some bribing and a lot of sugar cubes but it was worth it. she wouldn’t let me wash her or ride her and she would bite my fingers when I attempted to pet her but baby steps! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and i have this terrible ache...geralt what are you doing with a rope and net”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get up and follow the clearly tired and frustrated witcher, oh was it my time to die…? No maybe not that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the past 6 months i have been indeed following geralt like a rash he can’t get rid of im very persistent and quite frankly nuisance but a handsome and fun loving nuisance, he hasn’t spoken much about his family from what I gathered he has a child surprise Cirilla i pity the girl her kingdom falling to the hands of the nilfgaard, From the few meetings my father had with emhyr he always a hot headed and selfish man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier pitied the women who married that evil bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt merely grunted like a boor and stomped to the lake and angrily tossed the net into the lake like a child not getting what he wanted it was quite frankly hot his tense muscles bulging in his shirt that’s surprisingly not black</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who pissed in your boots geralt surely you know you can’t fish angry gives them bad feelings and the little whatnots”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt quickly reels in the nets before he groans ignoring me his face scrunched up with a deep scowl i put my hands on my hips and tap my foot something emma used to do when I wasn’t listening or taking to long to pick up my toys when father was on a business trip to novigrad she would twist my ear and strip my room bare of any entertainment expect my lute she gifted me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I quickly realized I would rather be in a boring room than face that wrathful vengeful woman, her nails digging into my arm, I clear my throat and turn my attention to geralt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you're great at many things but fishing is not one of them, have you caught anything today? What do you wanna eat today that’s making you fish so determinedly...Is it Cod maybe a delicious carp oh those are my favorite...pike or bream...those are all the fishes i know of i left the fishes diagram to the kitchen maids”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunts and reels it in and clicks his tongue before tossing it back in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not fishing jaskier...I can’t sleep”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Okay that's...good it makes sense throwing a net in the lake because...you can’t sleep...it makes so much sense it doesn’t make sense...okay what’s going on geralt? talk to me maybe i can help”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Djinn”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its what im looking for a djinn to grant me 3 wishes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean a genie the blue floating man with the temper”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and it’s in the lake somewhere! And I can’t gucking sleep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod not really used to the outburst and i rub my chin looking at geralt half shocked and thinking of how i could help or relieve this man of stress...i can sing for him...No he wouldn’t listen and would probably choke the daylights out of me and not in the fun way...hm...wait a second...i have powers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And lets me guess one of the wishes are to sleep”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes jaskier that’s exactly what i'm gonna do wish for fucking sleep”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm okay i'm gonna let you get back to throwing a rope in a lake I’ll be back in a jiffy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn course back to the campsite and see neigh at me and shake my head i scoff at her indignation for my presence and moves away from her to my sleeping bag right next to geralt just a few feet away i open my satchel my ring glowing a soft blue i dig around before feeling a sturdy book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always lightweight and I always felt a promising and powerful flow of magic flow from the book to my fingertips. It was a reminder of who I am and what I can do. It felt like a connection to my mother...it was my only connection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flip open the delicate book and roam the pages hoping to find something to help geralt this would be my first time doing a spell that requires more energy Im used to the smaller things like helping geralt hunt but just more from the bushes or making my voice sound a tad bit magical for the extra coin but nothing this consuming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flipping through the book I notice a simple sounding revealing spell with thankfully no requirements, just an image of what you want to find. The only problem is I have no idea what a djinn looks like.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>i mumble and clear my throat before groaning in simmering annoyance because of course i would have to know what i want revealed i get back to geralt to find him still angrily tossing a net in the lake only pulling out to rocks and smaller fishes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So geralt what do this djinn look like pray tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunts and sighs in frustration and sleep deprivation </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its a medium sized brown bottle bard”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right right brown bottle...and it’s in this location...no other djinn bottles lying under the dirty lake right”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No jaskier no more but if there was it would a blessing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right right yeah okay i'll be...back in a jiffy again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunts and shrugs before returning back to his tiresome Activity, i make it back to the campsite and again roach huffs at me as i walk past</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t have to give you sugar cubes behind geralt's back anymore you can go back to eating raisins and green beans!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffs and shakes her head stomping her foot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re very rude for someone who takes sugar cubes from a very generous person!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns around and flips her tail at me i look at her backside shocked and done with her attitude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude just like your master geralt...hmph...i'm helping both of you at least show some respect you know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear her neigh behind me as I go back to my sleeping bag. I ignore her and retrieve my book and satchel. I hid under a pile of wood we needed in case it gets chiller at night after we’re done with our food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay let's try this again...but with a rather inconceivable image”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clear my throat and look down at the written words on the book suddenly nervous I’ll get this wrong and literally murdered because geralt would think im using it with ill-will which i would never I remember i can say it non-verbally and hopefully not geralt gets attention since he’s so concentrated on finding a djinn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! Let luck reveal what can't been seen. Lead me to the one I cannot find,Restore that and my peace of mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels so natural the flow of power crackles all around me the excess energy getting asbord by my ring so my energy doesn’t go to waste it was a gift from my mother my father gave it to me when i turned 17 and i made copies of them for my brother and him as a connection that we will have as long as we wear them, they work as locationers we always know where the other are and if they’re okay it was a comfort to have when i left home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roach stomps her feet at me and huffs loudly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh don’t look at me like that roach I'm being helpful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk past her as she huffs again. I scoff and walk back to where Geralt is, hoping to find him happy with a djinn bottle in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any luck geralt looking for the little djinn bottle”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah that isn’t good maybe if you just toss it a little bit father oh and change your angle-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt turns around as i lean against a sturdy looking i stop talking shocked a little by the sudden movement</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When countess de stael left you were you talking or singing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually I was singing. I pulled together a beautiful perform.- Wait a minute! Oh no we are having this conversation! But first what are you implying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what you think i'm implying”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow! Okay well answer me this! How is my singing hm geralt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s silent for a while before turning around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You need a very long nap! I mean you’re just hurting my feelings you know after all that hard work it’s just so indecorous and…-oh what’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I notice geralt has a rusted brown bottle in his hand most likely from the water damage and how long it's been down there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wizard seal. It’s the djinn finally”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really well lemme just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grab the bottle bottle cap for more leverage because geralt would rip it out my hand otherwise unsurprisingly geralt grabs the other side</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let it go jaskier”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You’re very rude and actually ungrateful so apologize!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologize for what? Damn it jaskier let go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think i will”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All to hell damn it jaskier let go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottle pops open and I can just feel the heavy presence of injustice and immoral wrong does of this djinn no wonder most djinns were thrown out centuries ago they caused agony. Agony my mother created from the wrongdoing of humanity from murder and wrath. Pure hatred and it was amazing. I felt one djinn before and it was nothing like this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I jaskier pankratz am thou lord and for my firstborn wish i would like a horse because my feet hurt when i trudge behind geralt like a sick puppy it's down right mean! Secondly allow countess de stael must welcome me back with open arms-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it jaskier i only have 3 wishes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry didn’t know you would want 3 wishes for yourself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I want is some damn peace!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well fine! Have your damn peace”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groan and throw the djinn on the ground out if anger but quickly realize how stupid that was i just smashed a djinns home geralt turns around and tries to pick up the broken peices i feel the djinn circle around me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what happened after but my throat tightened and it got hard to breathe the ground got closer and I realized i was in my knees and blood was pooling in my mouth i choked and the blood splattered on the dry leaves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G..geralt”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit jaskier”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went dark and quiet quickly the darkness surrounded me promising nothing for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt POV </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer…! Yennefer…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I go around packing me and jaskier bags he lies slouched against a tree blood dripping from his white tunic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it yennefer”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, what geralt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn around and find Yennefer standing there with her hands on her hips her, purple portal gleaming in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bard is badly hurt can you heal him”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah your friend-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a friend”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it's the time to be debating this geralt not when your friend is clinging to death on a thread and is about to fall any moment”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groan and continue to pack roach in a hurry with our bags as yennefer moves jaskier to her portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grab jaskier’s bag. He never allowed me to touch it, not that I was interested in his things but it felt heavier than the things he usually packs but then again I never really picked up his personal belongings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like I was drawn to the bag for reasons I cannot fully commit to. I shake it off and finish snapping the bag to roach before grabbing her reins and she follows behind me as we make our way to yennefer </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not geralt you can wait for the next one that bloody horse isn’t stepping foot in my home”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No geralt”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's all she said as the portal closed behind her, leaving me and roach to stay impatiently for her to decide she feels like sending another portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it yennefer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like criticism but i know that its messy and i will be editing this extremely better when i get home from my trips i like long chapters but those take longer since i have school so the shortest  chapter until school is out will have 1,000 - 2,000 words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>